Too Late
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Henry was shot again, but he wasn't so lucky this time, and Shawn decides to go after his killer no matter how dangerous he may be.


**Hey all, 'tis another Psych fanfic, because I just love the show so so so much! And I really wish it had never ended, but I guess good things must come to an end at some point, huh?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of its characters, they are the sole property of USA network and whoever wrote the show (sorry, drawing a blank here.) Any character you don't know, I own them. :)**

 **Warning: Major character death, don't like, don't read its that simple.**

 **Title: Too Late**

 **Author: Tallstar07**

* * *

Sleeping had been the last thing on his mind, but he was tired after being awake for two days straight just making sure his father was okay. He must have dozed off though, it must have been a restless and dreamless nap. There was one sound that broke into his thoughts. It was the sound of a lone beeping sound. It sounded like it was moaning. Maybe like a low, endless, moaning sound.

Shawn snapped open his eyes. His father was still lying in the hospital bed with doctors surrounding him, but that was not what had woke him. Then endless moaning followed him into the waking world, then when he glanced towards the heart monitor, it was just a lone line stretching across the screen. "Dad?" He asked, hoping this had been part of his dream.

A nurse walked over to him, then laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I need you to wait in the hallway." She told him, ushering him out the door.

He had wanted to object, but everything was happening so fast that his head started spinning. He propped up against the wall, feeling dazed and confused. What had happened? Was this part of his dream too? With a heavy heart, he had a feeling that this wasn't a dream; this was real life. He glanced towards the closed door. They would save him, they just had too.

He heard footsteps hurrying up behind him, but he didn't care who it was; he collapsed into them, burying his face in their shirt.

"Shawn?" He quickly recognized the voice of Juliet. "Talk to me, what happened?" She asked, but she felt like she had already knew deep down. When he didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

The doctor came back out a few moments later, sadly shaking his head as the nurses came out too. "I'm sorry, we did all we could." He said, shaking his head in sorrow as he walked away.

Everybody knew that Shawn never did well with death, he would always run from the task of having to bury a pet after it died; how would he handle this?

They were both silent, which he was content with for once in his life. Even though he loved embracing Jules in his arms, he just wanted to get on his motorcycle and drive as far away from Santa Barbara as he could; and leave behind the memories. But his friends was here which was the one thing keeping him from doing just that. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and be swept away by the good memories; since his father was still alive in them. He would even gladly go back to the day when he walked in on his parents in the bed together; even though that memory still makes him shudder.

Juliet pulled away from him. "Shawn, ready to talk now? What happened in there? He was still alive when I left to go back to the station; so when did he start going downhill?"

Shawn shrug. "I don't know. I accidently dozed off and then I heard it.." he trailed off, glancing at the floor.

She took a deep breath, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's go tell Gus what happened, since he's in the waiting room. Then I'll call the Chief and Carlton to let them know too." She led him out of the hallway and towards the door that led to the waiting room. She kept casting glances at him; until they made it to where Gus was sitting.

Gus quickly stood up when he saw them. "How's..?" He trailed off when he noticed the state that Shawn was in, then realization crept in. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say; how to comfort his friend. He laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder, then guided him over to one of the chairs.

Juliet watched them. "I need to call the station, and I'll be right back." She walked off.

Gus wasn't even sure if Shawn had heard her or not. "I have never lost a parent," he started, choosing his words carefully. "So I won't pretend to know what you're going threw; but just know, that I am right here if you ever need to talk."

After a moment, Shawn glanced at him with wide eyes. "You mean until you die too?"

Gus shook his head. "I'm not going to die, Shawn." He said.

Shawn glanced back to the floor. "What am I suppose to do now?" He asked softly, not making eye contact. "I know we rarely ever got along.." he trailed off.

Gus nodded, knowing what he was about to say. He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, both falling into a deafening silence. He glanced up when Juliet came back. She was holding a cup of coffee, then sat down on Shawn's other side. "Here, drink this." She said, handing it to him.

Shawn gently took the cup from her, then took a small sip of it; before handing it back. "I don't want anymore." They had been silent for what seemed like hours. "Can we get out of here now?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

Juliet nodded. "Sure," she stood up. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, wrapping an arm around him. "Home, maybe? Or to the station? Or maybe somewhere to eat?"

Shawn ignored his hunger, just shaking his head. "Just take me to my dad's house."

* * *

 **Well, that didn't seem like a very long chappie, but I guess it was. Its over a thousand words. Please follow, favorite, review or all three. Now let me mention something about the story here: I was originally going to make this after Carp shot him, but that had happened in the episode before the one after Shawn walked in on his parents, so this happened sometime after Season 6, but before Lassiter got married and Juliet found out he wasn't really psychic, in which I may include both in this story, who knows? Anyways, got to go. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
